Les Miserables
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: La vida no es siempre justa, y suele ensañarse con los mas necesitados, sin embargo aun ellos pueden conocer el amor...Crossover SM SS, UxS, MxY...y mas, DETENIDO...
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Les Miserables

Autor: UmiReira

Beta: N/A

Traductor: N/A

Razon: celebración de mis tres años como fanficker

Dedicatoria: a todas las personas que han pasado a lo largo de mi corta existencia como fancficker muchas han dejado una gran huella en mi, con muchas he perdido contacto debido a diferentes situaciones y con otras tantas he desarrollado una hermosa amistad tan grande como maravillosa, con algunas personitas no he tenido mucho contacto y con otras si.

Siempre he sido una persona bastante timida y seria, muchas veces esto ha sido malinterpretado haciendome ver como una persona orgullosa, pedante y soberbia, nada mas alejado de la realidad quienes me conocen de verdad saben como soy, cuando platico con ustedes siento que puedo ser yo sin mascaras, sin aquellas apariencias que muchas veces muestro para protegerme, y creanme que a la "Umi" que han conocido es mi verdadero yo, aquella loca traumada es la misma que soy en verdad.

se que tengo muchas cosas malas como buenas soy caprichosa, fresa, vanidosa, loca, obsesiva, enamoradisa, coqueta, cinica, sarcastica, dramatica, infantil, algo inmadura, soñadora, distraida (siempre he vivido en mi mundo de fantasias e historias locas) mimada,chocosa, castrosa hasta el hartasgo, enojona, mensa, gentil, alguien que entrega todo lo que es y tiene en todo tipo de relaciones (laboral siempre soy la mensa que se queda hasta mas tarde, que trabajo en sus "descanso" y que nunca les dice no a sus jefes, amistad, amor, familiar), tal vez todo desencadenado de mi problema al decir "no". Sin embargo a pesar de todos los mil y un defectos que tengo…me encanta como soy y no me gustaria cambiar por que a pesar de todo me gusto como soy, y asi quiero seguir.

Quiero que sepan que todos y cada uno de a quienes mencionare tiene un pedacito aunque sea muy pequeñito de mi corazon, que han estado conmigo de una u otra forma y aunque a algunas me une un cariño mas grande que a otras (o), siempre les llevo presente y no podia dejarlos fuera de esto.

Quiza la mayoria ni siquiera lo lea, muchos no les gusta el yaoi, otros ni lo conocen o simplemente no es su pareja favorita, pero espero que sepan que si estan aquí es por algo, no me importa que no lo lean solo que quiero mencionarlos, y que sepan que esta bicha loca shokolatosa las quiere con locura , y que pase lo que pase siempre estaran aquí en este corazon de shokolate.

Esto es para ustedes en agradecimiento por acompañarme por estos largos tres años en los que he pasado por muchos fics, alegrias, tristezas, emociones, lagrimas, sonrisas y demas.

**(Sol mi adorada gemela shokolata), Hikari-senshi (mi cuña mosha), Agapimouschwarzung (mi mosha dad), AquariusnoKari (mi mami), milo-bichito, Geion, AntareScorpio, DidoAntares, Miele, LighlessCynth, Elhy, Tei, Izumi, esmeralda148, angel19 (kari), Vicky Kou de Malfoy (mi querida vicks), Serenity Kou, Resuri-chan, Lesval(geme), Tsuki ai Kou, Angelita, 3rill Cullen, Coti, Celene (comadreeee), Aori-sama, Caleuche, Ambroise, Kouga-kun (axel).**

**Y a otras que no he tenido el privilegio de conocer muy bien pero con sus maravillosos escritos han sido una fuente de inspiración para mi, , Maryluz, Anyara, Ariel., aquí tambien podria mencionar a Sol, y a Vero cuyos maravillosos escritos han sido de gran inspiración, haciendo desde reir hasta llorar, son unas reinas!! Gracias por su talento.**

**Y tantas y tantas personas que, siento que dejo fuera a muchos si es asi disculpen esta bicha con memoria de chocolate que se derrite, pero sepan que como lo dije antes estan aquí en mi corazón shokolatoso.**

**MIL GRACIAS A TODAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTOS TRES AÑOS LAS QUIERO - PRECIOSAS… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO.**

Personajes:.

Principales: Milo, Camus, Seiya Kou, Serena Tsukino.

Secundarios: Kanon, Saga, Julian Solo, Yaten, Taiki, Ami, Mina, Darien.

Incidentales: Shaka, Hyoga, Shun ( y alguno que otro personajes de ambas series.

Originales: los padres de los personajes.

Pareja principal: Camus x Milo, Seiya x Serena.

Parejas secundarias: Milo x Julian, Serena x Darien, Ami x Taiki, Mina x Yaten y otras.

Genero: crossover (Saint Seiya y Sailor Moon), romance, drama, angts, violacion, lenguaje altisonante y creo que nada mas…O.O.

Clasificacion: PG-17

Advertencias: Lemon, muerte de algunos personajes, violencia.

Estado: en processo capitulo 1

Ultima actualizacion:

Comentarios adicionales: Se que cuando terminen de leer se preguntaran de donde Salio esta…cosa .w. bueno la verdad nacio mientras escuchaba la cancion de Gackt "Mizerable" que le da el titulo y por la peli de "El padrino" aunque…jamas la he visto pero soñe con ella ya saben uno de esos sueños extraños mios no se que rayos hacia Marco Corlleone en mis sueños, como sea los señores Gackt y Marco Corlleone me inspiraron a esto…mi segundo o mas bien mi tercer Crossover donde junto a mis series y parejas fav. Espero sea de su agrado, es que a mi me encantan las historias de este tipo de mafia y toda la onda, se que ya tengo uno asi que para no agobiarlos con historias parecidas (en el sentido que trata de mafia ya que las historias son diferentes) dejare a Crazy Beautiful parado por un tiempo, en fin sin mas preludio aquí esta el primer capie…

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece si no a Naoko Takeuchi, Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada-Sama de ser mio seria muy, pero muy distinto…además estaría nadando en millones n.

Resumen: en los bajos barrios de Paris, viven aquellos que son llamados

"**Les Miserables"**

**By .Aquarius**

**Basado en SM y SS**

**Cap. 1 Miseria**

**-**¡Lárgate! Alguien tan inmundo como tu, no merece pisar el mismo suelo que nosotros-…el pelinegro había sido lanzado al suelo, por un chico de su misma edad que lo miraba altivo y con una sonrisa mordaz.

-no es tu parque no tienes derecho a decidir quien entra aquí o no-…le dijo el niño desafiante al tiempo en se levantaba del suelo

-no pero, si puedo decidir quien esta cerca de nosotros y tu no eres bienvenido, tu presencia me asquea eres repugnante-…dijo mostrando una mueca de asco para hacerle mas notorio que tan repulsiva le resultaba su presencia

-¿Por qué?-…pregunto..-¿Por qué me odias tanto?-…dijo en un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué?, me preguntas ¿Por qué?, es mas que obvio por que no eres igual a nosotros no te das cuenta eres un chiquillo miserable que jamás se podrá comparar a nosotros somos superiores a ti-…dijo mostrando una mirada arrogante.

El otro observo sus manos sucias y rasposas debido al intenso y arduo trabajo que realizaba diariamente, su rostro y ropas sucias, rotas, las mismas que usaba siempre, los rotos y desgastados tenis que incluso le lastimaban por que no eran de su numero, pero no tenia de otra debía conformarse con eso. Después lo observo a el, y su piel blanca y limpia, sus manos bien cuidadas unas que seguramente jamás han tenido que trabajar arduamente, sus caros zapatos de marca perfectamente boleados, sus ropas finas e impecables, definitivamente no eran iguales pero…¿Qué no eran seres humanos ambos?, ¿Qué no eran dos niños que simplemente venían de distintas clases?, pero simplemente niños.

-eres una basura-

-Darien-…una dulce y suave voz, reprendió al engreído chico.

-Serena ¿Qué haces aquí?, anda ve con los demás en seguida voy-…la niña le miro con reproche para después acercarse al otro niño, aquel que se encontraba en el suelo.

Para el, era como un sueño ya que la única razón por la que el acudía diariamente a ese parque distrayéndose de su trabajo y arriesgando el no ganar dinero y por lo tanto una buena golpiza, era por ella, por verla a ella, su ángel de cabellos rubios.

Ella le dirigio una mirada de compasión, y sacando un pañuelo del bolso de su chamarra comenzo a limpiar su rostro con inmensa ternura, el sintio un pequeño estremecimiento y juraba que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar pero es que…¡jamas alguien se habia preocupado por el! Y sentia que la preocupacion de ella, era genuina.

-toma-…le dijo ella dandole el pañuelo

-pero…-

-te lo regalo-…dijo ella regalandole una dulce sonrisa.

-por supuesto, no puedes volver tocar algo impuro-…dijo el jalando a la niña hacia el

-sueltame, si se lo regale no es por que lo considere inmuno, ¿no te das cuenta? El es un niño como tu y como yo-

-Si, pero no es igual-

-Darien…-

-Darien, Serena-…un grito los hizo voltear hacia donde se acercaban sus padres y los hermanos de ambos.

-¿Qué hacen con este niño zarrapastroso-…Pregunto un hombre muy parecido al pelinegro al que Seiya dedujo era el padre de Darien.

-nada papa es que este niño estaba molestando a Serena y yo la defendi-

-eso no es…-la rubia estaba por reclamar la enorme mentira que su amigo habia dicho.

-bien hecho hijo, asi se hace eres todo un caballero-…dijo dando palmadas orgullosas en la espalda de su retoño…-en cuanto a ti mugroso largate no eres bienvenido-…le dijo con desprecio a Seiya, el sintio unos enormes deseos de romper a golpes la sonrisa burlona que Darien tenia, pero se contuvo al ver la mirada de Serena no haria nada enfrente de ella, asi que sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y se fue, no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a ella algun dia podria acercarse a ella, y nadie podria alejarlos, haria lo que fuera por ello, no importaba que…el tendria el dinero necesario para estar con ella.

-eres un mentiroso Darien-…le dijo ella

-ya Serena, calmate ademas no entiendo tu compasión por ese miserable-

-me pregunto como es que un niño como tu puede ser un mounstrou-

-no soy un mounstrou Serena simplemente sigo las reglas de la sociedad y en ellas tu y yo somos superiores-…dijo acercandose a ella para acariciar su mejilla contacto que ella rechazo, el sonrio ante esa accion…-muy pronto lo entenderas o deberas aprender a hacerlo por que este mounstrou es tu futuro esposo-

-eso es una imposición de nuestros padres, una que yo no pienso obedecer-

-tendras que hacerlo-…dijo el para depositar un beso en su mejilla que ella limpio como si de la inmundicia mas grande se tratase, el sonrio mas ya se encargaria de que esa niñita tonta entendiera, o si no el la haria entender.

La rubia observo por ultima vez el camino por el que el niño de los ojos mas lindos que halla visto se fue, esperaba verlo nuevamente no sabia por que pero algo dentro de ella le decia que asi era, que sus destinos estaban destinados a cruzarse, sonrio esperaba que asi fuera, para después comenzar a caminar hacia sus padres sin embargo se vio interrumpida por un fuerte dolor en el pecho…no supo nada mas en ese momento todo se volvio oscuro solo alcanzo a escuchar la preocupada voz de su madre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya caminaba pensativo por la calle entre sus manos sostenia aquel pañuelo que ella le habia regalado…sonrio, no se habia percatado hasta después pero ella habia colocado unas monedas dentro del pañuelo, no cabia duda que era un angel, su angel.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreir con tristeza sabia que esas monedas se las quitarian sus padres, y lo que es peor para gastarselas en alcohol o cualquier cosa menos en ellos, menos en su hermano enfermo.

Se detuvo debia esconderlas para que no se las quitaran ¿pero donde?, sabia que eso no era suficiente para pagara un doctor tendria que guardarlas y buscar la manera de conseguir mas, pero sinceramente no sabia como con lo que ganaba trabajando a penas y podia mal comer, que mas decir tener algo para el o sus hermanos, sus padres los explotaban y les quitaban todo lo que ganaban, eran unos desgraciados.

Ellos eran tres hermanos que a pesar de todos eran muy unidos el era el menor de los tres, pero tambien el mas rebelde y por lo mismo el que mas golpizas se llevaba, sonrio con el recuerdo de sus hermanos el mayor de ellos Yaten un chico uraño y bastante antisocial entendible debido a la cruda situación que vivian, aunque podia ser dulce cuando queria…lo cual no era muy seguido, después recordo a su otro hermano Taiki el mas calmado de los tres, el que siempre pensaba antes de actuar, el mas inteligente, el mas diplomatico…pero ahora estaba muy enfermo una gripe que no debia tener mas complicaciones, y que sin embargo se agravo debido a los nulos cuidados en ella, y al esfuerzo empleado para trabajar, estaba muy mal pero el no podia hacer nada necesitaba un doctor pero pensar que sus padres se preocuparian era tonto, a ellos solo les importaba el alcohol y ellos mismos, el y Yaten no tenian medios para conseguir uno.

Caminaba sin rumbo hasta que se detuvo frente a una tienda de zapatos, vio unos deportivos eran bonitos pero muy caros el jamas podria tener unos asi, sonrio con tristeza estaban condenados, estaba por irse cuando algo llamo su atención de la tienda salio un chico rubio, un chico que el conocia muy bien, no por nada era su vecino por decirlo de algun modo ya que vivia en la pocilga de enfrente.

Lo que llamo su atención no fue otra cosa mas que el hecho de que el rubio llevaba unos zapatos identicos a los que el vio, al parecer acababa de comprarlos pero…¿Cómo era posible? Si era tan muerto de hambre como el, hace unas semanas atrás todavía tuvo que compartirle de su torta por que estaba muriendo de hambre y ¿ahora tenia dinero para comprar unos zapatos de ese tipo?, definitivamente algo extraño pasaba.

Lo vio caminar y reunirse con unos chicos que el no conocia, eran un poco mayores que ellos ya que el y Milo, asi se llamaba el rubio tenian la misma edad, ellos sonrieron al ver los zapatos del rubio quedandose a platicar un rato, el decidio esperar necesitaba saber de que forma el rubio habia conseguido dinero para comprar aquellos zapatos.

Y ahora que lo pensaba desde hacia dias habia notado algo extraño, en primera el drogadicto de su tio tenia dias desaparecido por lo que los golpes y abusos hacia el rubio y su madre habian cesado, y otra cosa curiosa era que el rubio llevaba mandado a su casa…hacia dias que habia notado eso, pero estaba tan preocupado por su hermano que no se habia detenido a pensar en ello hasta ahora.

Cuando vio que los otros chicos dejaban solo al ojiturquesa decidio salir en su encuentro…-Milo-…lo llamo.

El rubio giro su cabeza para ver a quien le llamaba…-ah hola-…saludo al notar que se trataba de su vecino.

-yo queria…bueno yo…me gustaria saber como lograste conseguir esos zapatos-…dijo señalando la bolsa donde el rubio los guardaba.

-¿acaso crees que alguien como yo no tiene derecho a tener unos?-…dijo al tiempo en que arqueaba una ceja un gesto característico.

-no, no es eso es solo que…se me hace extraño yo se que eres tan pobre como yo, no hay manera en que puedas conseguir dinero para algo asi a menos que…-…se detuvo no estaba seguro no podia acusarlo de nada si no tenia pruebas, ademas de que no estaba seguro de que podia acusarlo, ¿de robo? Era obvio que las habia comprado lo que pudo tal vez robado fue el dinero con que lo hizo, pero ¿donde podia robar tanto?

-¿Qué?...anda di lo que ibas a decir-

-no nada-

-bien entonces nos vemos-…dijo comenzando a caminar

-espera-…el rubio volteo ante el llamado del pelinegro…-deseo saber, no necesito saber como…como conseguiste ese dinero-

-¿para que?-

-por favor dime, es que mi hermano esta muy enfermo y no puedo conseguir para un doctor y juntar dinero me seria algo imposible tu sabes que mis padres me lo quitan todo, necesito conseguir una cantidad grande para llevarlo-

Por primera vez el rubio le miro con cierta compasión, Seiya pudo notar que la mirada de aquel chiquillo no era la misma de antaño, aquella que a pesar de todo tenia esa chispa y brillo sin igual, tampoco sonreia como antes, pero era normal cualquiera que viviera lo que Milo tambien perderia su inocencia.

-lo siento pero me temo que no puedo decirte-…se llevo una mano a su bolsillo y saco un fajo de billetes, el pelinegro se quedo sorprendido jamas habia visto tanto dinero junto…-tomalo no dejes que tus padres te lo quiten y lleva a tu hermano al doctor y en caso de que te hagan algo, tan solo avisame ¿quieres?, bien adios-

Seiya se quedo estático por algunos segundos hasta que pudo reaccionar y se acerco al rubio hasta tomarlo de su brazo…-agradezco tu gesto en verdad pero…necesito comenzar a ganar dinero quiero que mis hermanos y yo salgamos de esa vida miserable por favor dime como le haces para conseguir tanto dinero-

-te he dicho que no, no seas necio-…dijo irritado.

-no te dejare en paz hasta averiguarlo-

-eres un tonto-…dijo, se zafo del agarre del ojizafiro y se fue, pero Seiya era muy testarudo y no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido asi que comenzo a seguirlo, Milo intento perderlo por todos los medios pero no le era posible, hasta que cansado lo encaro.

-muy bien ya me canse y si no quieres ganarte una buena golpiza sera mejor que dejes de seguirme-

-no me importa si me golpeas no dejare de seguirte hasta que me digas como conseguir dinero-

-pero si seras terco Capullo-…dio un suspiro de resignacion…-¿estas seguro?-

No, no lo estaba pero no tenia de otra ante sus ojos estaba tal vez la unica manera de salir de la pobreza en que vivia…-si-…dijo con mas convicción de la que creia tener.

-muy bien, pero debes de saber que no sera facil recuerda que nos toco vivir una vida de puta y lo unico que podemos hacer es luchar para sobrevivir, hacernos mas fuertes, te llevare con la persona que me ha ayudado a salir de la miseria pero el tendra que saber si sirves para esto, asi que mientras no formes parte de nosotros solo puedes venir conmigo con una condicion-

-¿Cuál?-

-que debes mantener los ojos tapados asi que-…y sin decir nada mas saco un trapo de quien sabe donde y le tapo los ojos, lo unico que Seiya supo es que el rubio lo conducia a un lugar extraño, se sentia nervioso, asustado pero…no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás, seguiria adelante era la unica manera, la unica.

Sintio que se detuvieron y después de que el sonido de una puerta abriendose se escuchara sintio que era nuevamente conducido por el rubio supuso al interior del lugar, se detuvieron y fue ahí que el rubio libero sus ojos finalmente.

Se encontro en un lugar lugubre y oscuro miro a su alrededor y se sorprendio al ver a varios chicos de su edad o un poco mas grandes, todos le miraban con curiosidad, desconfiados…

-hey bicho ¿Quién es ese crio que traes?-…pregunto uno de los chicos tenia el cabello largo y de color azul.

-ah este chiquillo un capullo que cree poder trabajar con nosotros-…el peliañil comenzo a carcajearse

-jajaja no juegues bicho jajajajaja que buen chiste-…Seiya fruncio el ceño no le gusto que se burlaran de el.

-no, no bromeo yo tambien no creo que pueda con el trabajo pero me estuvo jodiendo tanto que termine trayendolo-

-pero mira nada mas su apariencia es muy frágil parece una nena-…dijo burlonamente

No era cierto, bueno tal vez aun no desarrollaba los musculos como ellos pero eso no lo hacia una nena…aunque si comparaba Milo tenia la misma edad que el y sus músculos ya estaban completamente desarrollados, pero eso no importaba el les demostraria que era capaz de lo que fuera…estaba por repelar cuando una voz les interrumpio…

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?-…todos voltearon hacia la voz vio que todos hicieron una inclinación y ante el aparecio un hombre …el hombre que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

_**Continuara…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que tal? Bien aun faltan varios personajes, que iran saliendo poco a poco se que el primer capie no dice mucho pero ya veran el segundo sera mas revelador, bien espero que les guste este mi segundo darkfic por capitulos, (el otro es obsesion) u.u el lado oscuro de la fuerza comienza a dominarme XD, en fin me despido y estamos en contacto.

_**Umi**_

**Cancion: Mizerable**

**Singed By: Gackt**


	2. Chapter 2

Uff se que no tengo disculpa y eso pero en verdad a veces no da tiempo en fin quiero terminar el año con actualizaciones y espero lo logre, sin mas aquí vamos.

_**Les Miserables **_

_**By UmiReiraSR**_

_**Cap.2**_

Paris…11 años despues

Los edificios parisinos pasaban a gran velocidad ante sus ojos, se dirigian hacia las afueras de Paris a una "negociación".

El pelinegro dirigio su vista hacia los ocupantes del auto; Taiki estaba concentrado en una nueva lectura, no se podia explicar la calma y temple que el castaño siempre lucia como si no fuese conciente que se jugaban la vida minuto a minuto, siempre abstraído del mundo exterior enterrado en aquellos libros.

Yaten dormia o mas bien fingia dormir ya que sabia que estaba despierto el golpeteo de su pie derecho lo delataba es sin contar que sus facciones no estaban relajadas, tenia el ceño fruncido como si estuviese recordando algo desgradable o tal vez recreaba en su mente lo que estaria por suceder.

Milo conducia el auto y parlotebaba alegremente con uno de los gemelos no estaba seguro de cual ya que siempre los confundia, en realidad todos lo hacian solo el gato, Milo, y el "jefe" sabian distinguirlos.

Hablaban de un auto que recien habia salido al mercado, se habia convertido en la nueva obsesion del rubio quien comentaba sus planes futuros para con el y ese bebe; el gemelo le secundaba diciendo que conocia el modelo, hablaban de motores, autos, chicas, chicos y todo lo que le interesaba a ese par.

Y el…el simplemente se mentalizaba para morir, podia sonar fatalista pero era conciente que cada minuto era un regalo, "vive cada minuto al maximo como si fuera el ultimo" solia decirle Milo, era la filosofia de vida del rubio aunque a veces exageraba.

Pero era conciente que aquello era una realidad, en cualquier momento podria morir ya sea en una mision suicida o simplemente una rutinaria negociación como a la que se dirigian ahora, aunque a veces las cosas podian salir mal.

Después de unos segundos llegaron al punto de reunion, se encontraban a las afueras de Paris en un lugar desolado donde solo la maleza y algunos cacharros que alguna vez ostentaron el titulo de "automovil" eran su unica compañía; aunque pronto comprobo que tenian mas compañia, de pronto se vieron rodeados de automóviles negros y varios hombres, quienes sonrieron al ver que ellos eran solo 5 aunque la sonrisa se les borro en cuanto comprobaron que estaban equivocados ya que mas automóviles ahora pertenecientes a sus compañeros de trabajo llegaban aquel lugar.

Los hombres de "La Valkiria" como se hacia llamar Hilda de Polaris una de las mujeres mas influyentes del bajo mundo europeo comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos, un hombre de cabellos castaños claros quien parecia ser el lider les hizo la seña de que se detuvieran a aquellos que pretendian seguirle, se situo en medio de ambas bandas en sus manos llevaba un portafolio negro.

Milo le imito y camino hasta situarse frente a el, solo ellos dos….ambos grupos se encontraban tensos, con las manos en sus respectivas armas, sin hacer sonido alguno atentos a cualquier cosa.

-La Valkiria desea expresar su agradecimiento para con tu jefe y desea que le hagas saber lo complacida que esta por hacer negocios con el-…dijo en tono afable el castaño

-Gracias, Poseidon desea expresar lo mismo-…contesto el escorpion de la misma forma.

La negociación transcurria de forma tranquila, sin embrago Seiya no podia quitar ese presentimiento de que algo saldria mal, y no se equivoco no supo como fue que empezó pero al parecer Sigifred el subordinado de Hilda quizo pasarse de listo, Milo se dio cuenta del engaño y se enfurecio, pronto aquel pacifico lugar se vio inundado de balas y ruidos ensordecedores.

Ambos bandos perdian hombres pero era obvia la superioridad de los hombres del apodado Poseidon ya que los chicos de la valkiria disminuyeron considerablemente, pronto habian logrado someterlos.

Milo estaba en el centro de nuevo sosteniendo la cabellera a Sigifred, estaba furioso el castaño habia logrado rozarle el brazo con una bala algo que el ojiturquesa no estaba dispuesto a perdonar.

-Imbecil-…espeto en tono furioso mientras soltaba otro puñetazo al albo rostro…-creiste que podrias pasarte de listo cabron pero ahora a aprenderas a no meterte con el escorpion-…la pistola de Milo apuntaba a la cabeza del castaño dispuesto a descargar su pistola…sin embargo fue interrumpido por un grito.

-¡_Le Police!-_…alguien dio la voz de alarma.

-Maldicion-…murmuro el escorpion bastante frustado.

-Milo vámonos es "El español"-….murmuro el peliplateado.

-Gallego hijo de puta siempre tiene que arruinarme la diversión, debemos irnos-…dijo a sus compañeros estos asintieron…-en cuanto a ti-…dijo dirigiendose al castaño…-ya nos toparemos de nuevo pero recuerdalo bien nunca debiste meterte conmigo-….dijo antes de darle un balazo en la pierna lo que provoco un grito de dolor de parte del castaño.

Subieron a los autos para desaparecer de forma casi milagrosa, no obstante que al volante iban los mejores conductores, los hombres de la valkiria tambien huyeron dejando el lugar desolado y con los cadáveres de las bajas de ambos bandos.

El auto patrulla de la policia se detuvo un atractivo hombre de cabellos negros y ojos moros bajo del auto, examino la escena antes de bufar exasperado se le habian escapado…de nuevo.

-maldicion-…murmuro.

-Shura-…le llamo un sujeto corpulento el español no tuvo que voltear para reconocer a su compañero…Aldebaran…-¿encontraste algo?-

-no, solo cadáveres inservibles llegamos tarde de nuevo-…suspiro con frustacion.

-¡rayos! Esos infelices no te preocupes ya los atraparemos-…dijo y sonrio con optimismo, Shura enarco una ceja le sorprendia lo positivo que su compañero podia ser.

El, era el teniente Shura Allgedi, español de nacimiento pertenecia a las fuerzas de la INTERPOL se habia propuesto hacer caer las bandas de mafia europea mas influyentes, el sabia que aquellas eran las fuerzas que movian al mundo, el buscaba limpiar al mundo un poco de aquella basura.

Habia llegado a Francia debido a que las bandas mas poderosas hacian y desacian a su antojo, por supuesto con concentimiento de la policia local que hacia poco o nada para detenerlos.

Se habia interesado por supuesto en el que llamaban el capo mas peligroso "Poseidon", el amo y señor del mercado negro Frances, tenia a su mandato un gran grupo de talentosos jóvenes instruidos en lucha, armas y todo tipo de cosa que le fuera de utilidad.

Su grupo estrella liderado por el escorpion, los gemelos, los star, y otro puñado de jóvenes era quien mas dolores de cabeza le daban, llevaba tiempo intentando atraparlos pero los muy desgraciados se le escapaban como arena entre las manos, pero algun dia la suerte se les acabaria y el estaria ahí para presenciarlos.

-tienes razon-… dijo tratando de contagiarse del optimismo del su compañero…-Costeu-…dijo llamando a uno de los oficiales a su mando.

-Diga-

-recoge las pruebas y mandalas a examinar quiero que examinen esto de punta a punta hasta la mas insignificante particula de polvo ¿me entendio?-

-Oui-

Examino la escena por ultima vez algo le decia que esta vez obtendria algo de suerte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡auch! Ten cuidado, escose-…se quejaba el rubio.

El gemelo le miro tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, ese niño era capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas…-Milo deja de ser tan quejita ¿quieres?, la bala no perforo pero debo desinfectar la herida o podria infectarse y tener mas consecuencias, aun no entiendo como lograron herirte-

-el maldito me agarro desprevenido-

-ya lo note, aun asi debes tener mas cuidado pudo ser mas serio de lo que es-…dijo regañandole cual padre a su hijo pequeño, Milo rodo los ojos.

-si papi te lo prometo-…dijo en tono burlon, el peliazul le dirigio una mirada asesina…-ya de acuerdo me comportare-

-gracias-…dijo con sarcasmo, milo bufo.

Estuvieron en silencio mientras el mayor desinfectaba la herida, Milo deseaba quejarse pero sabia que se ganaria una retalia mas de sermones y no tenia ganas, aun debia dar su informe a Poseidon y no sabia como tomaria el incidente temblo involuntariamente ante el hecho, el gemelo lo noto pero abstuvo de comentar.

Milo preferia darle el informe el mismo no deseaba que tomara represalias con ninguno de sus compañeros sobre todo con sus "hermanos" y Kanon, si debia enojarse que fuera con el aunque ya podia imaginar el tipo de "castigo" que se ganaria, ser el favorito de su jefe tenia sus ventajas.

-¿Cómo estan los demas?-…no le gustaban los silencios y debia distraerse, si no comenzaria a quejarse de nuevo o peor aun a perderse en sus pensamientos y era algo que detestaba, pensar era malo le provocaba dolor.

-bien no hubo demasiadas bajas, ninguna sensible Kanon y tus hermanos estan bien-

-me alegra-

-listo-…dijo el peliañil asegurando el vendaje en el brazo del ojiturquesa…-debes lavarlo y desinfectarlo cuidadosamente si no puedes hacerlo puedes llamarme y lo hare yo-

-Gracias Saga-…dijo levantandose y poniendose un jersey negro que Saga le habia prestado, a pesar de que no era su estilo se le veia bien debia reconocer se ajustaba a su cuerpo a la perfeccion.

-ahora a enfrentar al jefe-…dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Milo sabes que no estas solo, puedo acompañarte-…dijo el gemelo con un deje de genuina preocupación Milo sonrio, a veces Saga podia ser tan paternalista.

-No te preocupes sabes que no me hara nada-…dijo Milo con una sonrisa despreocupada tratando de restarle importancia.

-de acuerdo como digas-…dijo con resignacion.

Milo le dedico una ultima sonrisa antes de salir de aquella habitación con rumbo hacia la oficina de su jefe.

Llego a la gruesa puerta de roble, la cual era custodiada por algunos hombres armados, todos apostados a lo largo de los diferentes pasillos, un hombre de cabellos blancos le dedico un cordial saludo que este respondio al reconocerle.

-Te esta esperando-…le comento

-lo se-…y sin mas se adentro a la lujosa oficina, las paredes estaban decoradas de un tenue color olivaceo, a los lados se encontraban dos enormes libreros que contenian diferentes titulos que cualquier biblioteca envidiaria, costosos cuadros adornaban la pared del fondo, y sentado en la negra silla de cuero apostada tras el costoso escritorio de madera se encontraba _el._

Julian Solo era un exitoso y reconocido empresario que tenia diversos negocios, con un gran peso sobre la economia europea era reconocido por su brillantez en los negocios; lo que pocos sabian era que esa mente tambien estaba detrás de los negocios mas turbios del bajo mundo, "Poseidon" como se hacia llamar era una de los capos de la mafia mundial mas buscado y peligroso del mundo.

Después de quedar a cargo "del negocio familiar", y después de comprobar la fidelidad que uno de los matones que su padre tuvo para con el después de que le recogiera y le diese un hogar, una idea se abrio paso a su mente.

Si lograba reunir un grupo de huerfanos que trabajaran bajo su mando a cambio de salir de la inmundicia donde vivieran, tendria no solo a su poder los mas fieles hombres si no ademas el mismo podria educarlos, prepararlos, hacerlos armas eficientes y no se equivoco.

Fue asi que poco a poco fue reclutando aquellos que le resultaban interesantes o quienes parecian tener potencial, buscaban menores que estuviesen entrando a la adolescencia ya que asi ni tendria que educar niños y tampoco serian jóvenes tan rebeldes.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los hermanos griegos Aioros y Aioria, después siguieron otros entre los que destacaban Danillo mejor conocido como DM, Afrodita, los gemelos y poco después Milo y sus "hermanos".

_Milo…_el nombrado le miraba expectante esperando a que le dejase hablar, el hizo un ademan con la mano en señal de que tenia su atención, el menor observaba con recelo la tranquilidad que destilaba el mayor, no estaba convencido del todo aun asi procedio a relatarle lo sucedido detalle a detalle.

-lo siento de verdad, no fue culpa de nadie y si es que hay que culpar a alguien le pido que sea a mi-

El mayor no dijo nada tan solo le observo deteniéndose por largo rato en el vendaje que adornaba el brazo del rubio…-¿Qué sucedió con los maletines?-

El ojiturquesa subio al escritorio los maletines de cuero negro que llevaba consigo…-recupere ambos-…dijo con una sonrisa taimada, el mayor entonces le respondio la sonrisa.

-me alegra, en ese caso no hay nada que lamentar asi que, no veo la necesidad de castigar a alguien-…dijo poniendose de pie para rodear el escritorio y pararse a centímetros del menor…-el incidente no fue a mayores, y lo unico que pude haber lamentado hubiese sido tu perdida-…dijo mirando fijamente las turquesas del menor al tiempo en que con la yema de sus dedos rozaba la venda dejando una tenue caricia en el lugar, cosa que estremecio al menor esto provoco una sonrisa en el mayor, asi que se acerco aun mas para tomar con sus manos el menton del rubio y robarle un beso demandante.

Milo respondio el beso, después de todo era parte de sus deberes, el mayor rompió el beso y le insto a que le siguiera, Milo no dijo nada tan solo se dejo guiar a los ya conocidos para el, aposentos de Julian.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie podria no era un secreto que Milo ademas ser el asesino mas preciso y letal de Julian, era tambien su amante.

Milo se dejo llevar por la arrebatadora pasion del mayor dejando que le tomase como tantas veces.

Julian tomo con urgencia al muchacho que comenzaba a ser su peligrosa adiccion, para el no habia mejor amante que Milo, era su favorito y no era conciente de lo profunda que se habia vuelto su obsesion.

Después de terminado el acto Milo no pudo evitar caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo después del agotador dia, cosa que Julian aprovecho para observarlo a gusto, a veces se asustaba de lo mucho que le gustaba eso observarle, no se cansaba de admirar la belleza del joven que era suyo, si suyo, por que sin importar las aventuras que el rubio tuviese siempre lo tenia para el, era suyo y de nadie mas.

_Milo y su belleza…_

_Milo y su maldición…_

Milo nacio en uno de los barrios mas pobres de Paris sus padres de origen griego murieron dejandole a merced de su tia, una pobre costurera quien para Milo fue como su madre.

Anne era una mujer debil y enferma, casada con un abusivo borracho, quien desde que Milo tenia conciencia se dedico a golpearle e insultarle, ella poco podia hacer ya que su debilidad, su precaria salud poco ayudaban, ademas cuando se metia a defenderle ella tambien salia pagando los platos rotos y Milo detestaba que le hiciera daño a su "madre".

A los 7 años fue llevado por su tio a trabajar a una fabrica, era pequeño para el trabajo sin embargo no tenia otra opcion a los 11 años Milo ya contaba con musculos semi-desarrollados algo no normal para un niño de su edad, sin embargo el tenia otro problema.

Milo era hermoso…

Durante su niñez su tio jamas se canso de repetirle que era una nenaza, que tenia la apariencia de una niña y que parecia tan frágil, aun cuando su masculinidad gritara por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Muchas veces le dijo que su belleza seria su maldición y no se equivoco, a los 12 años recibio uno de los peores golpes de su vida.

Aquel dia su tio habia estado sospechosamente muy amable con el, durante todo el dia estuvo receloso, sin embargo al final del dia llego a pensar que tal vez estaba cambiando y tan solo todo seria para bien…que tonto e iluso fue.

Esa fue la primera noche que aquel cerdo lo violo, aun recordaba su rostro bañado en llanto pidiendole que no lo hiciera, que se detuviera pero aquel monstruo jamas le escucho, aquel dia comenzo su infierno, aquel fue el dia en que el aun alma pura y esperanzada de Milo comenzo a perderse pedazo a pedazo.

Anne se percato de aquella situación pero sus intentos de defender a aquel que era como su hijo, terminaron en un viaje al hospital y un brazo fracturado, Milo termino por acostumbrarse a pesar del asco y repugnancia que le provocaba que aquel cerdo le tocara pero por ella, lo soportaría.

Uno de aquellos dias en que habia terminado tan golpeado fue que conocio a los gemelos, ellos le cuidaron por unos dias hasta que se recupero, esa fue la primera vez que Julian Solo le vio, se impacto con su belleza e inmediatamente se intereso en el, sin embargo el dia en que habia decidido reclutar al chico este habia desaparecido.

Cuando Milo contaba con 13 años llego aquel dia que marcaria su vida de por vida, el rubio llegaba de su trabajo realmente agotado ese habia sido un dia terrible y solo deseaba dormir, sin embargo eso fue lo menos que pudo hacer; Anne era brutalmente golpeada por el cerdo aquel, ya que se habia negado a brindarle sus servicios a uno de los borrachos amigos de su tio.

En cuanto Milo supo la razon se enfurecio, por supuesto intervino ganándose una buena paliza pero entonces comprendio que ya no era el niño tonto y debil del que podian abusar, siendo conciente de aunque aun no era mas fuerte que aquel hombre pero si mas ágil, se rebelo logrando darle un buen golpe que dejo aturdido al mayor.

Este por supuesto se enfureció y con navaja en mano se fue contra el menor, todo fue tan rapido y a la vez tan tortuosamente lento…Milo al ver peligrar su vida provoco que su instinto de supervivencia despertara, y sin ser del todo conciente se vio a si mismo asesinando a aquel desgraciado.

Se quedo ahí quieto sin saber muy bien del todo en como reaccionar, solo un quejido proveniente de su madre le recordó que aun estaba vivo.

Lo primordial era ella, asi que la llevo a la clinica de la seguridad social, no estaba muy convencido pero no tenia dinero para pagar, solo le quedaba esperar.

Cuando regreso a su casa, casi se infarta al descubrir que el cuerpo de su tio no estaba, no solo eso la casa estaba intacta como si jamas hubiese sucedido algo.

Por un momento penso que su tio no habia muerto y se habia levantado dispuesto a vengarse, sin embargo la presencia de aquel hombre que alguna vez vio en compañía de los gemelos le indicaba lo contrario.

Ese fue el dia que Milo entro al equipo de Poseidon, su vida comenzo a cambiar considerablemente no solo pudo darle a su madre los mejores cuidados, comenzo a comprar comida, ropa, zapatos, todo lo que deseaba.

Sabia que todo tenia un precio y que el lo pagaba con creces pues sabia en lo que se había metido, y que solo existía una forma de salir de aquella vida.

La muerte…

Poco después llegaron ellos sus hermanos, aquellos chicos que eran sus vecinos y cuyos padres alcohólicos explotaban sin consideración.

Con el tiempo y conforme mas cariño les tomaba, mas se arrepentía de haberlos involucrado en aquella vida, debio hacerse cargo de ellos el mismo sin permitir que se ensuciaran las manos.

Taiki era brillante y paciente, pudo ser un excelente doctor.

Yaten con su mente fria y calculadora, y aquella entereza pudo ser un fiero hombre de negocios.

Y Seiya tan alegre, tan insistente, jamas se rendia pudo hacer lo que hubiese querido.

Pero lo escucho y los llevo, ahora era tarde lo unico que podia hacer protegerlos como pudiese ellos eran su debilidad, y eso Julian lo sabia y sabia aprovecharlo muy bien.

Por eso cuando Julian le hablo de su interes no le rechazo, sabia convertirse en su amante tenia la posibilidad de gozar de ciertos privilegios, sin contar que si se negaba sabia en quienes se cobraria, el ya era un caso perdido, un ente sin vida y corazón, que destilaba alegria y seduccion a su paso aun cuando todo fuese tan solo una fachada.

_Una mascara…_

A veces se veia a si mismo como una manzana, una hermosa y radiante manzana por fuera pero podrida y envenenada por dentro.

Julian le permitia tener amantes de ocasión, aventuras de una noche que gracias a su naturaleza y que sabia sacarle provecho a sus encantos caian a sus pies sin remedio, algunos cometian el error de enamorarse, una lastima por que alguien como el no podia amar, el no habia nacido para amar y ser amado, se habia convencido a si mismo de ello.

El hermoso y letal escorpión no era mas que un cascaron vacio, un cascaron por desgracia muy atrayente…

_Milo y su belleza…._

_Milo y su maldición…._

En la jungla que es la vida Milo habia aprendido que hay dos tipos de personas, depredadores y presas, en la vida tenias que aprender a moverte de forma en que tu instinto te guiara para no ser devorado, el habia logrado pasar de ser una Presa a un depredador…_Milo el Escorpión._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Serena quédate quieta o no podre terminar-…decia exasperada la blonda.

-Mina termina de una vez-…decia fastidiada la chica que era utilizada de Barbie personal por su mejor amiga.

-de acuerdo pero quédate quieta-

-estoy quieta-…Mina estaba muy concentrada en terminar de peinar a su amiga, un poco solo un poco mas y el peinado quedaría perfecto…solo un poco, contuvo la respiración mientras sus manos se acercaban a la cabellera rubia…solo un poco mas y….

-HERMANA-…grito un chico rubio que hacia su entrada triunfal por la puerta del cuarto provocando que Mina perdiera su concentración y terminara arruinando el peinado, harta deshizo el peinado y lo dejo suelto para sentarse en la cama de su amiga y refunfuñar por lo bajo sobre hermanos pequeños y amigas insufribles que no entendía su arte.

Solto una risita ante la actitud infantil de su amiga y dirigio su mirada hacia el impaciente y furiso hermano que le veia desde la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Hyoga?-

-¿Cómo que, que?, es tarde y si no nos vamos ahora no llegaremos a tiempo para recibir a Camus-…dijo el chico molesto, Serena suspiro ahora debia lidiar con una amiga enojada y un hermano impaciente.

-lo se, lo siento pero ya terminamos ¿verdad Mina?-…dijo mordaz, la mencionada le miro aun furiosa volvio a sonreir…-de acuerdo tan solo me amarro el cabello y nos vamos-…amarro su largo cabello rubio en una sencilla cola de caballo, que su amiga miro de mala manera y acto seguido arrastro a los dos blondos hacia fuera.

-solo espero que tu hermano valga la pena-…dijo Mina los hermanos le miraron con mala cara…-de acuerdo, de acuerdo Camus es maravilloso, aunque pudiste impactarlo-

-no necesito impactar a mi hermano me quiere como soy, gracias-…las dos se miraron y sonrieron.

Serena Tsukino era hija de un importante empresario Japones quien se habia establecido en Francia, país del que era originaria la madre de Serena Clarice Chandonne descendiente de una importante familia.

En realidad ella casi no veia a sus padres, estos estaban mas preocupados en sus negocios y reuniones que en sus hijos, eso no significaba que no le quisiesen al contraio a veces solian ser tan sobre protectores, aunque eso en realidad se debia a su salud.

Serena tenia una deficiencia cardiaca que, la visita a muchos medicos habia logrado controlar mas no curar, por desgracia su enfermedad no tenia cura y su familia y ella tan solo podian vivir con el temor latente de que un dia simplemente podia no despertar.

Ella tenia dos hermanos Camus el mayor quien era el orgullo de papa, y Hyoga el mas chico de los tres y quien tenia una adoradora admiración por su hermano mayor.

Los tres eran muy unidos, aunque hacia tiempo que no veia a su hermano este habia partido para estudiar en Oxford, Inglaterra, y recien llegaba de su maestria en Harvard, si definitivamente tenia mucho tiempo.

Serena miro de reojo a su alegre amiga que parloteaba sobre lo ultimo de la moda, Mina Aino su mejor amiga y futura _cuñada_, aunque ella esperaba poder cambiar eso.

Mina tenia dos hermanos mayores que ella Darien, y Michiru.

Los padres de Mina habia logrado lo que deseaban, lograr una fuerte union con los padres de Serena o mas bien con la familia de estos, habian cerrado un jugoso trato al comprometer a sus hijos en matrimonio Michiru y Camus, Serena y Darien, si Hyoga no tuviese 16 años seguramente tambien lo hubiesen comprometido con Mina.

Ella no deseaba eso, adoraba a Mina, Michiru le agradaba, pero Darien…Darien era otra cosa.

Lo detestaba, no habia nadie mas soberbio y arrogante que el, a ella le parecia un tipo insufrible y sus padres pensaban que pasaria lo poco que le quedaba de vida a su lado…ni loca.

Ella deseaba enamorarse, ser correspondida vivir un amor intenso…suspiro, a veces eso le parecia algo imposible.

-hemos llegado-…el salto que su hermano pego del auto de Mina y el grito que esta pego al ver amenazado su convertible, le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Ella se bajo del auto y se encamino en compañía de su amiga y su hermano, hacia las grandes terminales del aeropuerto de Paris.

-¿Cuál era el numero de su vuelo?-…pregunto Mina una vez que llegaron a la terminal correspondiente.

-es el 783-…se fijo en el panel de anuncios…-y llegara en 1 minuto, si justo a tiempo-…dijo a su hermano.

No paso mucho tiempo para que reconocieron la peculiar cabellera roja de su hermano…-Hey Camus aquí estamos-…dijo Hyoga agitando la mano en el aire con efusividad, Mina le imito ella tan solo se limito a sonreir al momento en que el pelirrojo les reconocia dibujando una discreta sonrisa, para acto seguido acercarse a ellos con aquel elegante y majestuoso caminar…si habia cambiado un poco estaba mas alto, y mas…

-Woa valla que tu hermano si que es bello, si no fuera de Michi me lo quedaba yo-…comentaba Mina.

La rubia tan solo le respondio con una limpia carcajada.

-Camus hermano que alegria verte-…saludo Hyoga con efusividad.

-igualmente Hyoga, Serena, Mina-…dijo el galo con celebridad, Camus era tan frio…

Los tres se miraron con complicidad antes de atacar al galo con abrazos afectuosos, lo cual provoco que trastabillara y tuviera que sostenerse de la pared mas cercana.

Sonrio con dulzura, ¡cuanto les habia extrañado! es solo que, le era tan complicado expresarse…-yo tambien los extrañe-…les dijo provocando sendas sonrisas en ellos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Antro?-…dijo el hombre por el telefono, Serena podia jurar que su padre estaba mas atento a los papeles que sostenia en las manos que a su conversación.

-Serena sabes que no puedes ir a ese tipo de lugares-

-Pero papa…-

-pero papa nada, es por tu bien lo sabes-

-Pero es para celebrar la llegada de Camus, ¡por favor!-…dijo con todo de niña consentida, detestaba utilizar ese tono pero si queria conseguir el permiso debia hacerlo…-por favor-…dijo en ruego.

Su padre suspiro…-¿Camus ira?, a el no le gustan ese tipo de lugares-…dijo su padre con cierto tono de incredulidad.

-Si-

-¿de verdad?-

-si, papa no te miento si quieres tu mismo preguntarle-

-De acuerdo pueden ir, siempre y cuando tu hermano los acompañe ¿entendido?-

-si, papa-…la comunicación se corto, y Serena se volvio hacia su amiga…-Listo mi papa dio permiso-

-Bien asi se hace-

-ahora la segunda parte del plan y la mas difícil…convecer a Camus de ir-

-Eso dejamelo a mi, tengo una idea-…dijo Mina con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, oh, oh que se cuide Camus por que cuando Mina se proponia algo lo conseguia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Al antro?-…dijo el peliplateado arqueando una ceja…-no entiendo, ¿para que?-

-¿Cómo para que?, para divertinos Milo quiere ir dice que desea salir a celebrar-

-¿Qué?, que casi le dan un balazo-…dijo con sarcasmo Yaten.

-No, que al final todo salio bien-

-si claro como digas, no cuentes conmigo-…dijo el peliplateado volviendo a su periodico.

-Vamos Yaten, no seas amargado sera solo un rato, iremos nosotros, Milo, los gemelos, el gato y…-

-espera-…dijo el ojiverde interrumpiendo al pelinegro…-¿Aioria y Kanon iran?-…dijo con incredulidad.

-si es lo que dijo Milo, al parecer los convencio de que deben dejar de evitarse y enfrentar las cosas-

-valla-…dijo con sorpresa.

Para ninguno era un secreto que Aioria "el gato", como solian decirle no podia estar en el mismo lugar que Kanon, ellos habian mantenido una relacion que no termino bien, debido a que el gemelo esta enamorado de Milo, la unica persona que no puede tener, Milo era prohibido para todo aquel que trabajara para Julian.

-El gato y el dragon, eso si que es para verse-…dijo el pelinegro

-supongo que tienes razon, sin embargo aun no me convenzo del todo-…dijo el peliplateado.

-Anda Yaten ¿Qué te cuesta?, hasta Taiki ira-

-de acuerdo-…dijo con derrota…-ire pero en cuanto me fastidie me salgo ¿de acuerdo?-

-si, como digas-…dijo Seiya sonriendo triunfalmente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-No tengo animos para ir a ningun Restaurant-…setencio con seriedad el pelirrojo concentrado en los papeles que tenia en la mano, acababa de llegar ¡y ya estaba trabajando!, una copia de su padre "_de tal palo tal astilla"_, penso.

-Solo sera una cena de bienvenida no te cuesta nada darnos el gusto de ir, ademas a mi me haria muy feliz-…dijo con sonrisa radiante.

-Si Camus, ademas piensa que tener ratos de diversión y alegria le hacen bien al corazon de Serena-…secundo Mina tratando de sonar afligida ¡Que buena actriz era!.

Camus se froto las sienes debia reconocer que solo sus hermanos se acordaban de su existencia, su padre tan solo le habia llamado para saludarle y darle la bienvenida, mientras que su madre aquella hermosa mujer de quien heredo el color de cabello, tan solo le dio un frio abrazo y lo saludo con un seco…_"Bienvenido"_, definitivamente se parecian demasiado…

Miro el rostro suplicante de su hermana que no daria por que no tuviese que pasar lo que pasaba, sin embargo el poco o nada podia hacer salvo darle un poco de felicidad, si ir aaquella dichosa cena la hacia feliz debia ceder ¿cierto?.

-De acuerdo-…dijo al fin Serena y Mina sonrieron y se abrazaron comenzando a dar pequeños saltitos, Camus no pudo suprimir una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa, de las pocas que solia dar y que por desgracia solo pocos pero muy pocos podian apreciar, cautivaba si tan solo lo hiciera mas seguido…

La rubia se separo de su amiga para envolver en un gran abrazo a su hermano mayor, este correspondio con tal delicadeza como si de una frágil muñeca de porcelana se tratase, y para el lo era.

-¡Gracias Camus!, no te arrepentiras algo me dice que algo bueno sucedera esta noche-

-asi lo espero pequeña, asi lo espero-

Solo esperaba ver que sucederia en cuanto Camus se diera cuenta que no irian a un Restaurant si no a un antro, esperaba que su padre no la echase de cabeza antes de llegar ahí o todo el plan se iria al traste.

No sabia explicar la sensación pero efectivamente algo le decia que esa noche seria inolvidable…y valla que lo seria…

_Continuara…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sacatelas ¿Qué sera lo que suceda?, ¿atraparan al chupacabras?, ¿Mi amado Edward se hara real finalmente?, ¿me pagaran mas aguinaldo?, ¿bajaran los precios?, ¿Naoko escucharas nuestras suplicas y finalmente Sei y Sere estaran juntos?, ¿Santa me traerá mi propio Milo de carne y Hueso?...todo esto y mas no se respondera en el siguiente capie XD pero si veremos que es lo que sucedera ese antrillo veran que…bueno lo sabran hasta el siguiente capitulo no tardare mucho esta vez I promise…

Saludos y felices fiestas ojala que todo se les cumpla…

Umi la bicha vampira XD

Ah se me olvidaba algunos puntos por mencionar…

Utilizare el Tsukino como apellido principal ya que finalmente es el apellido de Sere mientras que Hyoga y Camus no poseen apellidos salvo los que les inventamos en mi caso ya tome el Chandonne como "legitimo" por que me quiebro la cabeza inventando apellidos Franceses XD.

El Teniente Shura Allgedi el apellido lo tome prestado de mi geme (Sol después te lo devuelvo XD), "Ristorante" es uno de los mejores fics que he leido en mi vida ( y valla que he leido fics 7 años en el fandom no pasan desapercibidos), aun cuando la pareja principal no es mi favorita, me agrada pero no es mi favorita y bien tiene cierta referencia al fic mencionado aun cuando Les Miserables nacio en febrero del 2008 antes de yo leer Ristorante.

La escena donde aparece Shura es similar a una de aquel mitico capitulo (no era el mas importante pero para mi fue el mejor ya que aparecen por vez primera bicho y copo XD), aunque era al revés Milo era el policia perseguidor y Shura el delincuente.

Es todo de momento creo…ahora si adios…

Reviews anonimos aquí, los demas por el reply…

**Malkav**: primero que nada gracias por la felicitación y no, no es una limitante y me agrada que nuevas lectoras lleguen por aquí, en cuanto al fic asi es espera de todo eso por que cuando la mafia se involucra ufff nada bueno sale, gracias por tu review espero poder seguir contando con tu lectura.

**Serenalucy**: jajaja si Seiya es un encanto a ver que sucede con ese pequeñin que…como vez ya no es tan pequeñin n.n saludos.

XOXO


	3. Encuentros

Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Naoko Takeuchi, Saint Seiya y sus personajes tampoco me pertenece, si no a Kurumada-sama…de ser mios estaria nadando en dinero…¡Joder!.

Advertencias: principios de OOC en algunos personajes, UA.

********************************

_**Les Miserables**_

_**Cap. 3 Encuentros**_

Finalmente aquella salida "entre amigos", termino siendo entre conocidos, y es que a parte de los que el bicho había invitado inicialmente, terminaron uniéndose otros mas al grado que parecían mas un grupo de jóvenes universitarios que otra cosa.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el desagrado de su hermano mayor, Yaten, estaba realmente fastidiado, tan solo se dedicaba a beber de su vaso de whisky.

El pelinegro junto con los demás se hallaba en la pista de baile, regalando sensuales bailes a todos los espectadores que observaban a ese grupo de personas atractivas, y desinhibidas bailar con sensualidad y descaro.

En la mesa se hallaban sentados los "responsables", Taiki, Saga, Aioros, Yaten…bueno realmente el mas bien entraba dentro del grupo de los inadaptados sociales, parecía que en cualquier momento saldría de aquel lugar.

Sonrío un poco, ¿es que acaso su hermano no podía tranquilizarse un poco?, bueno allá el que no aprovechaba su juventud.

Le había dado un poco de sed, así que, pidiendo disculpas se dirigió a la barra para pedir una bebida…-Una cuba-…pido al barman, fijo su vista en la pista de nuevo y sonrío al ver los desmanes de sus compañeros de farra.

Kanon baila con Shaina de una manera que escandalizaría a los mas conservadores, Aioria (ya bastante pasado de copas), bailaba con Marin y Milo…el bailaba con todos los que se le acercaran, algo le decía que esa noche el rubio no llegaría a casa.

-¿Divirtiéndote?-…le pregunto una voz femenina a sus espaldas, se giro para ver a una chica de cabellos azabaches, eran lacios y le llegaban a la altura del hombro, sus orbes oscuras le miraban divertida.

-Hotaru-

-No me avisaste que vendrías, malo me hubiese tomado la noche-…dijo fingiendo indignación.

El pelinegro se rasco la nuca…-Lo siento, fue algo de momento ya sabes como es Milo-

-Si, bueno ese bicho que se le puede hacer, ¿Quiénes mas han venido?-

-Los mismo del grupo, algunos colados y ¡Oh, seguro te sorprenderá!, Yaten ha decidido acompañarnos-

-¿¡De verdad!?-…dijo con verdadera sorpresa…-Valla eso si no lo esperaba, ¿Cómo lo convencieron?-

-Con mucho trabajo, aunque presiento que esta a punto de salir corriendo en cualquier momento-

-Je jeje no lo dudo, y… ¿me regalarías una pieza?-…pregunto con cierta coquetería, el pelinegro sonrío y asintió tomando a la chica de la cintura para conducirla a la pista de baile.

A nadie le sorprendió, no era un secreto que Hotaru estaba enamorada de Seiya, ni que este había sido claro con ella sobre una posible relación, ella sabia quienes eran ellos ya que al ser una gran informante solían utilizar frecuentemente los contactos de la chica para conseguir información, solo Kanon podría superarle en cuanto a ello.

Decir que estaba molesto era poco, estaba realmente furioso por supuesto esto no se notaba debido a su gélido carácter y su tan proclamado autocontrol, de no ser por ello seguramente estaría lanzando gritos a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo en lugar de ello tan solo tenían una muy, pero muy fría e intimidadora mirada, y una de sus particulares cejas levantada, esperando respuesta para la pregunta que había hecho.

-Bueno Camus veras es que nosotros…eh creemos que no hay mejor forma de celebrar que bailar y divertirnos un rato-…dijo con nerviosismo la rubia amiga de su hermana.

-No-…dijo de forma tajante.

-Pero Cam…-

-No-…corto el pelirrojo a su hermana, cualquier cosa que fuera a decir.

-Por favor, será solo un momento en cuanto tu digas que nos vamos te haremos caso, ¡Te lo juro!-…dijo la chica

-He dicho que no, me engañaron Serena-

-Lo se, y lo siento pero es que eres tan…-

-¿Tan que?-

-Bueno tú sabes-

-No, no lo se-

-Camus-…hablo con voz calma la mujer que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen.

-No creo que le haga daño entrar a este lugar-

El pelirrojo se giro para ver el rostro de la hermosa mujer que algún día se convertiría en sus esposa, sus orbes azules que daban la impresión de un mar en calma le miraban esperando que aceptara.

Michiru Aino Hermana mayor de Mina y la mujer que sus padres habían elegido como la mujer con la que tenía que compartir su vida, no le molestaba la idea de hecho ella le agradaba, por eso había aceptado mejor ella que cualquier otra.

Camus no creía en el amor ni en esas tonterías así que no opuso resistencia cuando le fue informada aquella decisión, alguna vez le habían dicho que era como un robot, un ente sin alma y sentimientos que tan solo obedecía.

Bueno es lo que le había dicho una chica a la que rechazo…

_-No tienes sentimientos-…le había dicho ella_

_-Tienes razón-…dijo con la misma cara imperturbable de siempre…-Así que lo mejor para ti es que dejes de perder el tiempo conmigo-…y sin mas se había ido del lugar donde había sido abordado por la chica._

Su única meta en la vida era seguir los pasos de su padre, y por supuesto ver por el bienestar de sus hermanos, los únicos seres por los que sentía _amor._

-¿Qué dices?, tan solo ser un momento además puede que sirva para distraernos-…acoto para momentos después poner una linda sonrisa.

El pelirrojo suspiro…-De acuerdo, será solo un momento y en cuanto diga nos vamos, se hará ¿De acuerdo?-

Las rubias asintieron demasiado contentas para objetar e inmediatamente bajaron del auto, Amy una amiga de ambas a la que habían invitado las siguió, aun demasiado apenada por lo que habían hecho sus amigas.

Los mayores les seguían de cerca, Michiru tomo su celular y mando un rápido mensaje…-Es para Darién-…explico, guardando el aparto en el bolso de mano…-Deseaba saber donde estábamos, nos alcanzara en un momento-…Camus asintió.

Suponía que al igual que a ellos sus padres les habían "instado" a acompañar a sus prometidos, el era conciente de los ambiciosos y la clase de persona que eran los Aino, pero no se metería en ello si sus padres habían decidido hacer aquello nada lo impediría, además finalmente Michiru y Mina eran agradables.

Darien era otro historia, pero…tampoco se metería a menos claro, que dañara a su hermana, entonces si, tendría que tomar cartas sobre el asunto…

Entraron a "New Moon", que era como se llamaba aquel lugar, en la puerta se encontraban apostados dos guardias que hacían compañía a una chica de cabellos castaños, ella parecía decidir quien entraba y quien no.

En cuanto les vio les cedió la entrada, guiñando un ojo coquetamente al pelirrojo el cual paso de ello.

Eligieron una mesa de la parte superior un mesero se acerco a pedir su orden de bebidas, Serena tuvo que conformarse con algo sin alcohol, no alego mucho sabia que si intentaba hacer alguna rabieta, Camus le sacaría de ahí mas rápido de lo que habían entrado.

Su vista se dirigió a la pista, miraba con nostalgia ¡Cuánto deseaba tener una vida normal!, poder moverse con tal libertad que nada lo impidiera.

Su hermano se percato de aquella mirada…-Ve a bailar con Mina-…sentencio, la rubio le miro como si de pronto le hubiese salido otra cabeza…

-¿Qué?-…chillo.

-Que vallas a bailar con Mina-

-Pero…-

-Estoy seguro que ella evitara que te agites demasiado, anda vallan-

Las dos rubios le miraron con miradas brillantes y salieron rumbo a la pista, no fuese que arrepintiera.

-Haces bien, le hace falta-…dijo la peliazul, refiriéndose a la sobre protección hacia la rubia, ella sabia que no era sano que la encerraran como si fuese un débil pajarillo, si bien su salud no era precisamente buena, tampoco era para que la tuviesen así.

Era irónico, sus padres nunca estaban ni le prestaban demasiada atención, Tsukino-Sama era un hombre que solo pensaba y vivía por y para los negocios, Mientras que Clarice-San era una mujer demasiado frívola…definitivamente tal para cual.

El hombre tan solo asintió.

Michiru le miro, no podía negarlo Camus era realmente guapo, mas que guapo era el tipo de hombre que rallaban en lo hermoso, era rico, y de algún modo tenia las mismas raíces que ella (Japonés), aunque el pelirrojo era nativo de Francia, y como tal era todo un caballero, cortes, educado, con una elegancia y portes natos (heredados de la madre), distinguido, inteligente, brillante, un genio como se vanagloriaba su padre, lo tenia todo, pero…si había un pero ante tanta _perfección._

Era Inhumanamente frío…

Te hablaba de todo con el mismo tono entrenado y modulado de voz, no parecía alterarse por nada, ni siquiera hace un momento cuando descubrió que fue vilmente engañado mudo su siempre férrea expresión, alguna vez había escuchado en el colegio (ambos habían compartido unos años de instituto antes de que el se marchara a estudiar al extranjero), que le comparaban con un témpano de hielo, "Un copo", como solían decirle los compañeros, el lo sabia y ni eso parecía afectarlo.

A veces pensaba que nada la hacia, pero se dio cuenta que se equivocaba, si había algo que le afectaba, y ese algo eran sus hermanos, sabia que el les quería, los únicos seres sobre la tierra que contaban con ese _privilegio._

Sonrío, no es que le importara demasiado, ella tampoco le quería, le respetaba, le admiraba si, pero no le amaba, había aceptado por que sabia que era conveniente y punto.

¿Qué eso la calificaba como una mujer frívola y ambiciosa?, tal vez pero así había sido criada, para estar con alguien a su altura, alguien de su nivel, sin importar sentimientos, que ella si tenia, pero nadie jamás había llegado a despertar, o si había _alguien_, pero ese _alguien_ no estaba a su nivel, una lastima, una verdadera lastima.

Serena y Mina bailaban bastante alejadas del bullicio, lo hacían de manera mas calmada, después de todo tenían que cuidar la salud del chica de rubios cabellos.

En un movimiento la Tsukino piso mal, provocando que trastabillara un poco, y, para no caer se sostuvo de lo primero que tuvo a la mano…el trasero de un chico.

Al percatarse ello se sonrojo de manera escandalosa, haciéndole ver como un tomate maduro…

-Valla pero que aventadas son las chicas de hoy-…murmuro con voz divertida el chico.

Ella no deseaba levantar la mirada se sentía realmente apenada, la idea de salir corriendo de aquel lugar llego con gran fuerza.

-Lo-lo siento-…murmuro bastante apenada aun sin levantar la vista.

Seiya observaba aquello con diversión, tenia que reconocer que cuando sintió como aquellas manos se aferraban con fuerza a aquella parte de su anatomía, se sorprendió, después al percatarse que era un accidente y que la chica parecía realmente bastante apenada, quiso restarle importancia al asunto bromeando un poco.

-¡Ey! Tranquila, bombón eso suele suceder-…dijo despreocupado esperando a que la chica levantara la cara, para verle.

¿¡Bombón!?...pero que se creía ese tipo, ya vería en cuanto le diera un buen porrazo, levanto la mirada con un brillo de enojo pero en cuanto sus orbes celestes hicieron contacto con los azules del chico se quedo…perpleja.

Era realmente apuesto, valla que suerte la suya, venir a cometer semejante oso con ese chico si que estaba salada.

-Lo siento, fue un accidente, no fue mi intención pero… ¡NO ME DIGAS BOMBON!-

Seiya estaba…perdido, si, esa es la expresión, o al menos, no encontraba otra forma de describir como sentía, ¿Tonto?, ¿Idiota?, ¿Ido?, también aquellas quedaban, pero la primera sin duda era mejor.

Sumergirse en aquellas orbes celestes le había transportado aun doloroso pero a la vez dulce recuerdo, con una ángel de igual color de ojos y cabello semejante que le había demostrado lo que era la bondad y la piedad, la única que le había tratado como lo que era un ser humano.

Pero la chica que tenía enfrente era un chica, una muy bella por cierto, con la cual había tropezado por accidente, sonrío con encanto.

-lamento si te molesta que te llame así pero, es lo que pareces un bombón-…dijo guiñando un ojo coquetamente.

Serena no sabia si enojarse o halagarse, así que optando por una tercera opción que era la de la graciosa huida, volteo su mentón de manera digna (aunque el sonrojo no engañaba a nadie), y se fue en dirección a una Mina que miraba todo perpleja, sin embargo una mano la detuvo.

-Lo siento-…dijo el chico…-No era mi intención apenarte, ¿Bailarías conmigo?-…y ahí estaba de nuevo, la linda sonrisa.

No sabiendo como negarse, solo atino a asentir de manera atropellada, el pelinegro se volteo a su compañera (en la cual Serena no había reparado hasta ese momento), y con una seña la chica asintió y se fue.

Ella frunció el seño ¿seria su novia?, ¿Cómo era posible que el bailara con ella y dejara a la chica así, con tanto descaro?, y a todo esto… ¿a ella que coño le importaba?

Pero al ver los ojos azules del chico decidió que…podía dejarlo pasar…

Milo se divertía bailando animadamente con la chica que había elegido como su presa de esa noche, sus turquesas viajaban alrededor del lugar viendo como sus amigos se divertían, bueno los "amargados, cara de entierro" como el los llamaba, seguían en la mesa, bebiéndose sus copas y mirando algunos, (específicamente Yaten), con fastidio el lugar, y los otros con cierta diversión.

Los demás bailaban ya sea entre ellos o con quienes se dejaran engatusar, miro a Seiya quien bailaba con una rubia, _valla que no pierde el tiempo…_pensó, ya que le había visto bailar con la linda Hotaru momentos antes.

Su vista siguió viajando hasta detenerse en…una muy, pero muy bella imagen, un chico pelirrojo.

El chico en cuestión tenia una mirada de… ¿De que era?, no podía decirlo su expresión no decía nada, y no pudo evitar que a su mente perversa llegara la imagen del mismo pelirrojo cargado de diferentes y placenteras expresiones, todas ellas por supuesto provocadas por el.

Parece ser que cambiaria de presa, siguió observándole al parecer venia acompañado aunque la chica (una muy hermosa también tenia que admitir), y el _pelirrojito _no parecían estar en plan romántico, y si lo estaban tampoco era algo que le importara, ¿Cuándo lo había detenido algo así?, siguió mirándole con intensidad, hasta que por alguna razón aquellos zafiros se fijaron en sus turquesas, tan profundos, como una noches oscura, tan calmos, tan fríos…

¡Oh si! Que ganas de quitarle lo frío le habían entrado…

Se había sentido observado, de algún modo sentía que alguien le miraba de manera intensa y no se equivoco, cuando al buscar al responsable lo hallo en un rubio que bailaba en la pista, sin embargo lejos de asustarse con una de sus miradas de "aléjate o te descuartizo", el rubio pareció inmutable, es mas estaba hasta cierto punto divertido.

Su ceño se arrugo, muy ligera y casi imperceptiblemente, pero se arrugo el chico no le quitaba la mirada, y por primera vez aquel chico logro lo que nadie mas, que se sintiera incomodo, sentirse observado de aquella manera por esas extrañar orbes de color turquesa que contrario a Michiru, le recordaban a un mar en embravecido, rebelde, intenso.

Incomodo desvío la mirada, molesto consigo mismo por ello, ¡El jamás se intimida!, ¡Nunca!

-En seguida regreso-…dijo a Michiru, la cual tan solo asintió.

Se levanto y se dirigió al baño, estar en aquel lugar no le parecía tan buena idea, ¡Patrañas!, el hacia lo que quería y cuando quería, nada ni nadie le afectaba, lo de hace un momento…fue, un desliz, si eso, un desliz que no se volvería a repetir.

Se mojo la cara con un poco de agua, saco una toalla de papel con la que se seco la cara, miro su reflejo en el espejo, y estaba seguro que de ser cualquier otra persona, habría saltado de la impresión al ver a aquel rubio que al igual que el miraba su reflejo en el espejo.

El chico de las turquesas se mantenía pegado a la puerta, observándole de la misma manera que antes.

-Hola-…dijo sin mucha ceremonia.

Camus no contesto, le regreso una fría mirada antes de intentar salir del baño, digo intentar por que el rubio se lo impidió.

-Me permites-…dijo con su voz más gélida, sin embargo el rubio seguía en el mismo lugar y no parecía dispuesto a moverse.

-Necesito pasar, ¡Apártate!-…dijo con hosquedad, ya no le interesaba ser cortes, pero en lugar de moverse o "asustarse" como debió ocurrir, el rubio tan solo sonrío mas.

-Lo are pero quiero algo a cambio-…dijo con simpleza.

-¿Qué demonios?, ¡Quítate o te quito!-…dijo comenzando a perder el control, lo cual le molestaba aun mas por que… ¡El jamás perdía el control!

-Me quitare, solo si…me das un beso-

Camus le miro incrédulo, esto se salía de todo lo que pensaba, estaba fuera de su raciocinio aquel tipo le había pedido…¿Un beso?, ¿Qué carajo le echaban a las bebidas?

-Perdón-…musito, aun sin creer que había escuchado.

Milo le miro divertido, valla después de todo el pelirrojo si que podía sorprenderse, no era mucho debía admitir ni tampoco lo que esperaba, en realidad estaba seguro que en cualquier momento lo golpeara, y eso de algún modo le excitaba, no es que fuera masoquista, pero no sabia explicarlo presentía que aquel hombre no era nada convencional.

-Lo que oíste, te dejare pasar si me das un beso, o si no puedes no hay problema te lo daré yo-

Y moviéndose con una gran agilidad, la cual Camus no vio venir le tomo del cuello de la camisa azul que portaba (a pedido expreso de su hermana), y le beso.

En un principio el pelirrojo no supo que hacer, sin embargo al sentir como el otro intentaba forzarle a abrir los labios, para invadir con descaro su cavidad, despertó.

De un fuerte empujón le mando al suelo…-¡IMBECILE!, ¿Que crees que haces?-…Camus estaba muy, muy enojado, al diablo el control lo único que deseaba era partirle la cara a ese idiota por tomarse semejante atrevimiento, pero principalmente por haberlo tomado tan desprevenido.

El rubio se levanto aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro, que Camus deseaba borra y lo haría, por Kami que si.

Así que acercándose al rubio le planto tremendo puñetazo en la mejilla derecha…-Esto es para que aprendas a no pasarte de listo-…dijo y sin mas se arreglo la camisa, para salir de aquel lugar.

-Valla, valla con el pelirrojito si que pega fuerte-…se dijo a si mismo el rubio con cierta satisfacción, se limpio el hilillo de sangre que corría por su labio y salio tras de el chico.

-No me sigas, o la mejilla no será lo único que resulte golpeado-…dijo con amenaza y su mejor mirada fría Camus, pero Milo pasaba de ello y no parecía afectarle.

-No soy débil y puedo defenderme, si quieres golpearme adelante pero yo conozco una mejor forma de disipar esta…tensión que hay entre nosotros-…dijo con su inseparable sonrisa, burlesca.

Sonrisa que, el pelirrojo había aprendido a despreciar en ese lapsus de tiempo, pensaba responder pero algo distrajo su atención, ambos pares de ojos zafiros y turquesas dirigieron su atención a la pista de baile donde parecía suscitarse una pelea, pensaban dejarlo pasar sin embargo una chica de cabellos azabaches irrumpió.

-Milo es Seiya, parece ser que se agarrara a golpes con un tipo-

-Maldición-…musito el rubio…-Ya terminaremos nuestro asunto pendiente, adiós pelirrojito-…dijo el rubio sin mas desapareciendo entre el mar de gente, aun así Camus pudo distinguirle y después maldiciéndose por ello se dirigió a su mesa, en medio camino se topo con Michiru, quien lucia alarmada.

-Camus, que bueno que te encuentro-…dijo una vez que le localizo.

-¿Qué sucede?-…es Darien, esta a punto de liarse a golpes con un chico-…Camus tenia deseos de decirle que no deseaba meterse en líos, ya que estaba de muy mal humor y menos por el impertinente de su hermano sin embargo la frase que siguió le dijo que definitivamente tenia que intervenir…-Serena esta con ellos-…y sin mas ambos se dirigieron a la pista.

Al llegar se topo con que el hermano de Michiru era retenido por uno de sus amigos y se insultaba con otro pelinegro, Serena miraba todo asustada y detrás del chico pelinegro, Mina estaba a un lado de ella.

Pero lo peor para sus nervios es que justo a un lado de aquel chico estaba el rubio idiota que le había besado, este reparo en su presencia le miro por unos segundos antes de regresar su atención a la pelea.

El hizo lo mismo…-¿Qué sucede?-…pregunto con voz autoritaria que no daba lugar a replicas-

-Este mugroso que estaba con Serena, y no entiende cuando no debe meterse con la novia de alguien-…escupió Darien.

-Serena-…dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia, esta miro con cierto temor a su hermano, cuando se enojaba daba miedo y podía ver que estaba bastante molesto.

-Hermano, yo bailaba con Seiya tranquilamente, sin embargo cuando Darien llego me exigió bailar con el, como me negué se enojo y comenzó a insultar a Seiya y exigirle que me dejase, el comenzó la pelea-

Darien le miro furioso, pero ya se encargaría el de arreglar cuentas con su "noviecita".

-Camus, ella no debería estar con este tipejo y…-

-Silencio-…dijo el pelirrojo con voz firme…-Nos vamos ahora-

-Pero…-…intento decir

-¡Ahora!-…musito con frialdad y autoridad.

Darien maldijo por lo bajo pero no le convenía comenzar una pelea con su futuro cuñado, así que lo dejo pasar miro de manera furioso a la rubia y al pelinegro y salio del lugar en compañía de sus amigos, los demás suspiraron con alivio.

-Pido disculpas por el inconveniente-…dijo dirigiéndose a Seiya, este negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la rubia.

-¿estas bien?-…esta asintió, para después ir con su hermano quien le esperaba.

-Vamos-…dijo jalando a Mina de la mano, la cual vio con lastima al chico de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes que le había impactado, y a quien Seiya había presentado como su hermano.

El ojiverde que seguía tenso por lo de hace unos momentos, solo le vio de reojo.

Seiya intento detenerla, pero una mano en su hombro proveniente de Milo le detuvo, sabia que seria imprudente y la dejo ir.

Al menos tenia su nombre y su teléfono (se lo había pedido mientras bailaban, y ella se lo había dado), y sonrío un poco animado la volvería a ver.

Por su parte Milo vio como aquel pelirrojo se le iba, bueno ya tendría oportunidad de encontrarle y es que cuando el escorpión elegía una presa, nada lo detenía hasta que obtenía lo que deseaba, lastima por el pelirrojito, lo encontraría y ya tenia un nombre…_Camus_…musito para sus adentros.

-Es hora de irnos-…dijo Yaten, los demás concordaron con ello.

-Yo los veo luego debo hacer algo-…dijo Milo separándose de ellos, asintieron y no objetaron nada, lo conocían y sabían que no llegaría en toda la noche, así era Milo no les extrañaba.

La mayoría se fue, realmente fueron muy pocos los que se quedaron, los Kou se fueron juntos ninguno hablaba, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

Seiya deseaba ver a la rubia de nuevo, y sonreía recordándola la chica le había gustado, y le gustaba mucho.

Taiki el, tan solo pensaba en lo pequeño que es el mundo, ya que jamás pensó que vería en aquel lugar a su compañera de lectura, valla que el mundo es un pañuelo.

Por su parte Yaten por algo que el atribuyo al alcohol se acordó de la amiga de la chica con la que bailaba Seiya, su hermano se la había presentado esperando a que el bailase con ella, no tuvo tiempo de ello ya que en ese momento llego el pesado aquel.

Era bonita debía admitir, lastima no la volvería a ver.

-¿Qué dices?-…pregunto el rubio.

-Lo hare-…contesto la chica, logrando una sonrisa complacida en el rubio…-Pero Milo, ¿para que deseas saber quien ese chico?-…el otro le miro con una sonrisa divertida.

-Bah para que pregunto, a ti solo te interesan las personas para llevártelas a la cama-

-Tienes razón querida Hotaru, y esa presa me interesa, me interesa mucho-…dijo ampliando su sonrisa al recordar el beso que le había robado.

La pelinegro levanto una ceja, no deseaba saber que pasaba por esa cabeza aunque conociendo a Milo, ideas perversa tenían que ser…-Ven, mañana te tendré tu información al medio día-

-Gracias, sabia que podía contar contigo-…ella sonrío…-De acuerdo, nos vemos la noche aun es joven-…dijo sin mas para desaparecer, la pelinegro le vio llegar al lado de una chica que le esperaba, pobre ilusa…pensó, para después regresar a sus labores.

El teniente Allgedi, esperaba con cierta impaciencia los resultados de sus pruebas, hacia dos horas tenia que estar en su casa sin embargo la idea de tener la identidad de alguno de los chicos de "Poseidón", le pesaba más.

-Vete a tu casa, no es necesario que me esperes-…le dijo por enésima vez a su compañero, Aldebarán se había ofrecido a esperarle, pero obvio que el moreno estaba cansado y deseaba dormir.

-Estoy bien Shura, dije que te esperaría y eso hare-

-Y yo te dije que no lo necesitaba, no soy un niño pequeño Aldebarán, vete que mañana debes reportarte temprano-

-Pero…-

-Vete-

-De acuerdo, pero después no digas que no te espere-…el español rodó los ojos.

El brasileño se puso de pie, y después de tomar su chaqueta y sus llaves salio de la oficina, despidiéndose con un sonoro…-Nos vemos mañana-

Shura le vio salir con una sonrisa divertida, no cabe duda que su compañero era un niño grande.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, medio hora mas tarde el analista de la estación le hizo llegar los resultados, había diferente tipo de sangre la mayoría perteneciente a los cadáveres que había encontrado tal como sabia, pero había dos que no coincidían y fueron estas las que llamaron su atención.

La primera pertenecía a Valerius Sigifred, ya le conocía era uno de los hombres de la llamada "Valkiria", el sabia quien era si no le apresaba es por que aun no tenia las pruebas necesarias, pero las estaba reuniendo, con trabajo ya que la mano derecha de la Valkiria se cuidaba muy bien las espaldas.

La segunda pertenecía a un chico, Stravos Milo decía en el informe, observo la foto del registro era un chico apuesto, y joven, sin embargo lo mas llamativo eran sus ojos, de un extraño y exótico color turquesa.

-extraño-…musito, ¿a que grupo pertenecía este chico?, ¿podría ser que?, sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de su descubrimiento aquel joven era uno de los "chicos de Poseidón", pero no solo eso, no se trataba de cualquier chico, era el escorpión, el favorito de Poseidón.

Lo sabia por que en una redada casi les daba captura, no había alcanzado a verle el rostro pero había hablado con el y había visto sus ojos, aquellos extraños ojos turquesas, jamás lo olvidaría le impresionaron por su color.

Sonrío, parece ser que la suerte comenzaba a estar de su lado tenia la identidad de uno de los chicos de Poseidón, hasta la fecha habían logrado cubrir sus huellas, pero esta vez no les había dado mucho tiempo, y dejaron su sangre.

Tenia que reconocer que estaba impresionado, el sabia lo bueno que era el escorpión, no por nada era el favorito de Poseidón, el chico era temido dentro de su mismo circulo, y le habían herido.

Sabia que no podía llegar así como así a realizar un cateo, podía conseguir una orden pero en cuanto revisara el lugar donde vivía el chico no encontraría nada, lo peor es que solo lo tendría unas horas ya que los malditos abogados de Solo conseguirían sacarle, y limpiar todo, en pocos días el lugar donde viviera el chico estaría vacío y limpio.

No tenia que ser mas astuto que ello, encontrar la sangre no le garantizaba nada.

Una idea cruzo por su cabeza, si, tenia que ser cuidadoso pero mas que nada adentrarse en el mundo de ellos, ganarse su confianza para así poder dar un buen golpe, no podía ser el, lo tenia claro le tenían mas que identificado, pero sabia quien podría ayudarle.

Tomo el teléfono y marco un numero que sabia de memoria, espero a que sonara, dio tono, una, dos, tres veces y a la cuarta alguien descolgó el teléfono.

Una suave y calma voz le contesto_…-¿Diga?-_

_-Buda, soy yo Shura-_

_-Shura, valla no esperaba tu llamada supe que estabas en Francia-_

_-Así es, intento limpiar un poco Paris, ya sabes-_

_-mmm suerte-…_dijo el otro…-_Y supongo que tu llamada no es precisamente para saludarme, ¿Qué quieres?-_

_-Tan intuitivo como siempre, así es necesito tu ayuda y la de el, "Carnero", ¿Podrían venir?-_

_-Debe ser importante para que pidas nuestra ayuda, ¿de que se trata?-_

_-De descubrir a Julián Solo_-

Silencio por unos segundos_…-¿Estas seguro?-_

_-Completamente-_

_-De acuerdo, pediré permiso me encargare de que el lo pida también, te hablo mañana para arreglemos lo de la transferencia, y cuando lleguemos-_

_-De acuerdo, sabia que aceptarías-_

_-Hablamos mañana-_…dijo el otro y sin más colgó.

Shura se recargo en su asiento, nadie mejor que Shaka Fontanelli para ayudarle en este caso, el rubio era una de las mentes mas brillantes que había conocido, y si antes no había acudido a el es por que no tenia mucho, pero ahora era diferente, además sabia que Shaka no se negaría, había una sola cosa que Shaka odia y eso era a la familia Solo, descubrir sus sucios manejos, era una obsesión y una de las cosas que le había llevado al rubio a ser policía.

Definitivamente la suerte comenzaba a sonreírle…

_Continuara…_

Hola, lo se no tengo perdon después de ¿2 Meses?...aparezco, bueno tal vez un poco mas pero…no es mi culpa, el trabajo y la Uni me tienen bastante atareada, pero bueno aquí estoy de vuelta, y ahora si actualizare mas seguido.

Debo decir que el fic, como todos los mios no es muy largo, no es mi estilo, los prefiero cortos, asi que no tendrá muchas pausas y eso.

Se que Amy no tuvo mucha interacción, pero ya sabran de ella en el siguiente capie ademas ahí hay una cuestion que no se si notaron pero si no lo veran en el capitulo que sigue, sobre los demas se que no hubo fuegos artificiales ni amor desbordado, pero ¡Hey!, era el primer encuentro todo a su tiempo.

En fin espero que les guste este capie por que para el otro la cosa se pondra mejor, sobre todo con la aparicion de cierto rubio sexy, y el carnerito menor.

Me despido de ustedes dejanles un cordial saludo, y muchos bsos shokolatosos o ensangretados, como los prefieran…

**Umi la vampichita…**


End file.
